If The World Didn't End
by starbuckjade
Summary: What would she be doing if the world hadn’t ended? She’d like to think that she and Bill would have gotten together, with or without the world ending. That she’d be curled up in his bed, asking what if they’d met sooner in life.


**So here's another A/R fic. It makes a tiny bit more sense if you read 'A Special Place Of Honor' first. That way you won't have to wonder so much about the bathtub comment. I'll blame this one on Moggie too since she still isn't feeling the K/L love. **

**Incidentally, if you'd like to read an A/R fic of mine where Roslin and Adama actually leave his rack, check out Stolen Moments. It's not finished but they have at least moved out of his rack and into the living area in that story. **

* * *

"If the world hadn't ended what do you think you'd be doing now?" It really was her fault. He never thought about 'what ifs' until she started filling his mind with them. What they would do if they could run away from their responsibilities, what earth would look like, how big the biggest bathtub in the world would actually have to be…etc. 

She closed her eyes and kissed his shoulder. "I'd be dead, Bill."

He growled softly, "You're ruining my good mood here, woman."

She opened one eye and shot him a look of disbelief, "After that roll in the hay I doubt anything I could say would upset your mood."

He didn't look convinced, "You're a terrible liar, Bill."

"I am not. You read me too well. To the rest of the world I'm an enigma." He replied.

She snorted, "A man of mystery, how charming. I can read you fairly well and when I can't I go with my instincts and guess."

She found the look of shock on his face priceless, he obviously thought she was 'all knowing' when it came to Bill Adama, the truth was she wasn't even half way through the book, but it was a page turner she hated to put down.

She snuggled up against his side, "I'll let you ravish me later if it will make you feel better." She couldn't help smiling at the look of all out lust on his face.

Her eyes closed again, content to bask in the after glow of their love making. She felt his fingers tingling along her back in a teasing caress which suddenly turned into a poke. This time she opened both eyes to give the full weight of her glare.

"Tell me."

She sighed, "I would have left Galactica thinking you were an infuriating stubborn old man. One which I would have given quite an earful to if I didn't find so attractive. I would have given my resignation to Adar and looked for a way to die with dignity."

He sighed, grumbling, "In my world of make believe cancer doesn't exist."

She snickered, "Yes sir." She paused to collect her thoughts, what would she be doing if the world hadn't ended….She'd like to think that she and Bill would have gotten together, with or without the world ending. That she'd be curled up in his bed, asking what if they'd met sooner in life.

In another time and place she could see herself marrying him. Their wedding would be at the beach, on the golden sands of Caprica. She wanted to feel the sand beneath her feet, the rough gritty feel of it between her toes as she took each step towards the altar. Bill would look dashing and handsome, as he always did in his full dress uniform. Billy would be there, giving her a boyish smile as she passed him. Kara and Lee would be there too, Bill would be prouder than punch as he watched over his children and soon to be grandchild.

The cylons would be nothing more than a distant memory and as he lifted her veil to kiss her and seal their union, she would realize that the years they would spend together would be the happiest of her life.

She hadn't realized she was crying until Bill kissed a tear from her cheek. "Where did you go?" he whispered.

"The what ifs got away from me…" she responded, wiping the remains of her tears.

He nodded, deciding to change the subject, he began kissing along the slope of her neck, "What did you use as your excuse this time?" he was curious what she had been telling her staff, a meal wasn't an option this time since they had eaten separately on their respective ships.

She gave him a knowing look, "It's harder to find an excuse to see you when dinner isn't an option."

His arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer. "You could always tell your staff the truth."

She smirked, "That Admiral Adama is hopelessly in love with me and pulls me from my duties so we can have our little trysts."

His eyebrow arched, "I was thinking more like, 'President Roslin visits Admiral Adama so often because she is just using him for his extensive book collection.'" Although he had to admit her idea wasn't too far from the truth either.

She snickered, "I'm using you for your books? Oh Bill, no one will buy that. Tory would believe frak buddy before that any day of the week."

He chuckled, "I think we're a little old to be frak buddies, don't you?"

She kissed his nose, "That depends…."

They shared a lingering look of longing. Bill swept her hair to the side to give himself full access to the long pale curve of her neck. He started below her ear and worked his way down, her fingers clutching at him, desperate to keep him close.

"I'm necking with the President of the 12 colonies." He murmured against her skin, "Something I never thought I would be saying."

"I don't know Bill, Adar had good taste. I'm sure he would have found you dashing."

He nipped at the patch of skin right below her ear, "Well he is dreamy…."

They shared a good laugh together.

She yawned, stretching her body against him, "I suppose I should let you get to sleep."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"You're getting up early to ravish me, remember."

He chuckled, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "How could I forget." He responded, pulling the blanket up and over their cooling skin.

* * *

**Review...seriously. Reviewing equals ravishing...and everyone loves ravishing.  
****  
****Btw, Google the 'World's Largest Bathtub'. It looks like a giant boat and it's in Canada:D**


End file.
